


Puzzle

by queerpersephone



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, literally no plot guys its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerpersephone/pseuds/queerpersephone
Summary: beau and vex getting it on. no plot, just porn. i'm too tired to write summaries.





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> ignore all timelines. assume they're both about 25ish.  
> this was borne out of a twitter/tumblr (idr) discussion about the m9 and vm meeting and beau trying to seduce everyone.  
> then the "is beau a top or a bottom?" debate came up in relation to vex.  
> here is my clear answer (beau is Clearly A Bottom™ and vex remains the Alpha Top™)  
> enjoy the smut with no plot!

Nott was talking. Loudly, as she tended to. She was going on and on about some spell Caleb just learned. Caleb himself was sitting next to her, nose deep in a tattered book with the binding held together by a few stitches. Fjord was interested, asking questions about the technicalities of the magic itself. Cad looked like he normally did—vaguely in the direction of the speaker, placid and still with the occasional blink of large, heavy lidded eyes.

  
Beau, on the other hand, clearly couldn’t give two shits about Caleb’s prodigious talent and was busy gaping at a woman across the bar. After several gentle taps on her shoulder, Jester rolled her eyes and batted Beau on the forehead with her tail.

  
Beau turned to her, clearly affronted. “ _Hey_! What was that for?”  
Jester put on her stern “are you kidding me” face that Beau was very acquainted with.  
“Just go talk to her, stupid. It’s getting late and making googley eyes at her while you ignore your drink isn’t helping anyone.”  
Beau ducked her head in embarrassment before she responded. “Yeah—but—yeah, but—look at her,” pointing subtly until Jester exaggeratedly turned her head towards the bar itself.  
Beau’s stammering wasn’t totally unfounded. The woman was sat on a bar stool, clearly charming every person within a two foot radius. The bartender was leaned over the bar, listening to her speak, ignoring whatever poor patron was trying to order.

  
The woman just exuded...sex appeal. Not in a lewd way—just in a red lipstick, black hair in a long braid, and precise hand gestures stemming from delicate, graceful fingers.  
Jester nodded seriously. She bumped Beau on the shoulder and whispered “Beau. Go talk to her! You are also a tall, sexy lady! It will be easy!”  
Beau made eye contact with Jester as if she had just suggested flying off the roof of the tavern.  
“Me? She—look, she has a million people hanging off her, there’s no way—“  
“Beau,” Jester interrupted sternly, cupping her hand over Beau’s mouth. “Go speak to the sexy bar lady or I will put you and Caleb in a room together and make you speak about your respective sex lives.”

Beau shuddered with revulsion and that seemed to be enough of an incentive to move. She took a fortifying gulp of her ale and set it down on the table with what seemed like some more resolve than she previously possessed. She stood, fussed with her topknot for a second and absentmindedly reached behind her to check if her bo was strapped to her back.  
“Stop procrastinating and just go. She’ll love you. You’re sexy and strong and have big muscles and—“  
“Yep okay gotta go Jester thanks alright cool I got this,” Beau mumbled, mostly to herself. She walked across the bar and Jester shifted in her chair so she had an clear view.  
Beau shifted through the small crowd mostly effortlessly--she herself was quick and agile (but in her haste she did manage to smack a halfling with her bo without noticing or turning back at the cry of pain).

“Hey,” Beau said to back of the the woman’s head. Before the women could even turn around, Beau quickly asked “can I buy you a drink?”  
Beau usually hated her voice. When she was younger her mother constantly tried to make her speak in a higher register, even enlisting trained speech governesses to “fix the obvious defect.” It didn’t work. Beau had a low, raspy voice as a child and grew into it as an adult. When she spoke, her mother’s criticisms rang out in the back of her head—“she sounds like a teenage frog, for gods sake!”  
The only time she didn’t mind it were times like this. When she spoke to women, whether casually, not-so-casually, in bed or out of it, that’s when she liked it. Other women said they liked it and so she liked it a bit more. It came in handy, she thought absently. Something to set her apart.  
The woman turned around and Beau’s brain seemed to drop to her stomach, thought swirling into mush and "oh gods she’s so pretty" before she mentally slapped herself into coherency. There was a moment before the woman responded and Beau felt oddly exposed, like the woman was looking at her and had her figured out within seconds. Beau fidgeted despite herself.

“Of course you can. I’m Vex,” she replied. Her voice was, to Beau’s total un-surprise, husky and smooth and “wow she doesn’t take anyone’s shit”. “And you?”  
“Beau.”  
“Short for anything?  
“Beauregard, but there hasn’t been one time someone’s called me that and I haven’t punched them,” Beau quipped, trying to hold herself together and maintain a normal conversation. She turned to the bartender and ordered a semi-expensive ale--enough to impress, but not empty her pockets. If she went to sleep alone tonight, at least she had some good ale, Beau reasoned.  
“And what do you do, Beau?” Vex asked, leaning a smidge closer. Beau smelled a bit of perfume and forced herself to answer the question and not just gape at Vex’s very red lips or keen, dark eyes or very smooth---  
“Uh, I travel a lot...I’m a monk,” Beau said, remembering in the middle of the sentence that “travel a lot” is not a profession and also wearing all blue with a staff strapped to your back is not typical working attire.

“Hmm, I travel, too. I’m a ranger by trade,” Vex answered. Beau glanced down and noticed Vex’s arms--she didn’t altogether look as though she had as finely muscled a frame as Beau, but her biceps and forearms were defined and clearly powerful. Vex cracked her fingers casually and Beau had to remind herself to breathe again. “Archer, specifically.”  
"Mmhm,” Beau managed to murmur as heat spread rapidly through her chest and began traveling downward. “I fight with a staff and just...me, but I don’t think I’d be any good at archery.”  
“I think you’d do okay,” Vex said with a small smile. “Archery requires speed and dexterity, which I presume you have as a bare-knuckled monk.” Beau nodded, her eyes a bit wider than normal. “Of course, I assume, being a finely trained fighter, you’re much sturdier than I am overall, but archery really does train the hands and fingers to be nimble.”  
By this point, it was just Beau and Vex sitting at the bar. People had drifted away when they saw the intense glint in Vex’s eyes and the way she leaned close to the woman with a half-shaved head.  
“Yep--ahh, where are you staying, since you’re traveling?” Beau asked, pitifully stumbling through the sentence. “My party and I are camping out, we don’t currently have the, uh, funds to pay--”  
“I’m upstairs,” Vex replied, effectively cutting off Beau’s ungainly rambling. With that, Vex stood up from the barstool (where Beau immediately noticed she was a good few inches taller than herself), dusted herself off, nodded to the bartender, and started towards the staircase. Before she ascended, she turned her head and said “Hope to see you, Beau.”  
With that, she was gone, up the stairs to the inn portion of the tavern. Beau stood frozen to the ground, eyes seemingly glued to the staircase.

“Beauuuu!” Jester’s loud squeal interrupted Beau’s trance.  
“Huh? Yes?” Beau replied, shaking her head and turning away from the stairs.  
“Someone’s going to get it toniiiiight,” Jester sing-songed exaggeratedly. “Alright, what are you waiting for? I have your pack, here”--Jester shoved Beau’s pack into her arms and began elbowing her towards the stairs. “We’ll see you in the morning. If you need more time, well, we’ll guess. I can send you a message, I suppose, but I don’t know if you want a message if you’re in the middle of hrmph hrpmph hrmph--” Jester mused with a wiggle of her hips, “but we’ll figure it out. See you later! Have fun!”  
With a final push, Beau tripped a bit up the front stair before righting herself and hearing Jester humming loudly as she walked out of the tavern.

Beau breathed deep and then immediately realized she didn’t know what room Vex was in. She scanned the short hallway of about four rooms for any differences and noticed that the last bedroom on the left had a small paper stuck on the door. She stalked down the hallway and yanked it off. In swooping ink, the note read “To the monk--this room.” Beau smiled, crumpled up the note, debated throwing it to the floor but instead decided to shove it inside her pack. You know, to be polite.  
Beau heaved in a deep breath, ran a quick hand over her freshly shaved undercut and knocked three times, short and loud.  
The door opened to reveal a grinning Vex wearing what Beau guessed to be a silk robe. A fancy robe, at least. When she was a kid she saw a lot of expensive clothes and never gave a fuck about how she dressed, but she was infinitely grateful that as an adult she knew enough to make herself look presentable.

  
“Hi, uh--” Beau started, eyes wide, still standing awkwardly in the doorway. Vex, amused, rolled her eyes and pulled her in, yanking the door shut. As soon as it did, she gently pushed Beau against it.  
“ Beau?” Vex said, her face very close to Beau’s and her hands placed gently on Beau’s stiff shoulders.  
“Yes?” Beau responded (really, less so the word “yes” and more so a strangled noise that approximated the concept of agreement.)  
“This is going to be fun,” Vex murmured right before she leaned in to kiss Beau.

Beau was surprised at both the intensity and depth Vex kissed, but she gave as good as she got. She knew she kissed like she fought--precise, hard hitting punches that landed their mark.  
As the kiss progressed, Beau grasped Vex’s waist and pulled her closer, their bodies flush against each other. Beau could feel Vex smile against her.  
Beau gently bit on Vex’s upper lip and waited--she was always anxious that she was too hard, too rough, too rowdy. A few flings with girls who had broken it off with her because she wasn’t immediately soft in bed instilled a deep, ingrained insecurity of being “too much” in bed.  
Luckily, she was reassured immediately. The smile against her lips returned immediately and Vex expertly lifted Beau’s hands off her waist and pinned them above her head, against the door. Beau made a tiny, strangled noise. They broke apart to breathe and Vex stared at Beau like a predator eyeing her next meal.

  
“You’re sharp, monk,” Vex breathed, hovering over Beau. Beau, too breathless to respond in words at all, nodded in what she hoped was a confident way. “Not as sharp as me,” Vex said as she leaned in back to kiss Beau. With that, she bit on Beau’s bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, pressing Beau’s wrists harder into the door. Beau, much to her immediate embarrassment, let out a small, high pitched noise, too quiet to be much of anything. She shut her eyes and tried to will away the flush she knew was creeping up her ears and the heat rapidly getting hotter in her abdomen.  
Beau mustered up some courage and broke Vex’s hold on her wrists--she then grasped Vex’s waist again and walked them towards the bed, kissing Vex with all the power she could muster.

The back of Vex’s knees gently hit the side of the bed frame. Beau leaned down, intending to move both her and Vex onto the bed in the same configuration they were now.  
“Hmm,” Vex said as she moved her face away from Beau’s. She stood upright and said “this--off,” she said, pointing at Beau’s clothes in a vague, general way.  
Beau stood up straight and scrambled to comply, frantic fingers untying knots and sashes, lifting her top over her shoulder, letting her belt and pants drop to the floor next to her staff. She stopped, suddenly aware of her half-nakedness and Vex’s not-at-all-nakedness.  
“And you?” Beau offered, moving closer to slowly untie the robe’s loosely knotted sash, expecting a breastband or bra, smallclothes or something fancier. Vex laughed, head tilting back. As soon as Beau began to move the robe off, she understood. Underneath the robe was nothing, just Vex--just an expanse of pale skin, smooth and pockmarked with a few white scars. “Oh shit,” Beau muttered, not at all aware she was speaking aloud.

Vex laughed again and pulled Beau into a kiss and Beau was suddenly very aware that Vex’s bare chest was pressing against her scratchy breastband and was overcome with the overwhelming urge to take off every stitch of clothing was wearing. Never one to ignore her instincts, Beau broke the kiss and wrangled off her breastband and pulled down her smallclothes as fast as humanly possible.

Before she had a chance to look down at herself and face any insecurity, Vex was on her again, kissing hard at her mouth before moving to her neck, nipping at Beau’s earlobe. Beau moved her hands up until she reached Vex’s breasts--they were larger than hers and she gripped one loosely, smoothing gentle fingers over her nipple as Vex ran kisses up her neck. Vex kissed lightly at the top of Beau’s neck and Beau lightly ran fingers over Vex’s chest for a bit--until Vex found the spot behind Beau’s ear and bit down hard and Beau yelped and involuntarily tightened her fingers over Vex’s nipple, causing Vex to jump a bit and push herself even closer to Beau, humming in happiness.

Both of them satisfied to have learned something about their partner, Beau began kneading at Vex’s chest in earnest and Vex bit at Beau’s neck and throat harder, pressing kisses and tongueing at the impending bruises.

“There’s--should--bed?” Beau asked between breaths as Vex made no move to stop sucking a dark hickey on her collarbone. Vex nodded and shoved Beau onto the bed with no warning, Beau squawking in surprise. Before she quite knew what was happening, she was flat on her back with Vex straddling her hips, somehow looking immaculately polished and graceful, busy tightening her braid and combing out any tangles in her hair.  
“I--I usually, uh,” Beau stammered out.  
“Hmm?” Vex asked, a glimmer of a challenge flashing in her dark eyes.  
“I just meant--I usually, uh,” Beau tried again, closing her eyes and trying to find the right words that were seemingly determined to evade her as her brain instead hyper-focused on the sensation of smooth legs bracketing Beau’s torso and of a thatch of hair scratching lightly at the top of Beau’s pelvis.

  
Vex leaned down and Beau stopped breathing altogether. With their faces almost touching, Beau’s blown out pupils meeting Vex’s, Vex pecked her on the nose lightly before sitting back up. “If you’re talking about control, that’s generally my thing,” Vex said in a voice that was impossibly husky.  
Beau nodded way too quickly and leaned back up to kiss Vex. She linked her arms behind Vex’s neck and arched up, trying to press her body up as much as possible. Vex ground down heavily, not breaking the kiss, and Beau’s hips involuntarily twitched up.

"Slow down,” Vex whispered, laving her tongue over previous hickies she’d made on Beau’s collarbone, moving down to suck and bite more at the top of Beau’s breasts. “We have all night.”  
“Fuck,” Beau whispered--again completely unaware she was speaking out loud.

  
“In a bit,” Vex answered cheekily and Beau was positive her entire face was now bright red. “Patience, otherwise you get nothing. Make sense?”  
Beau nodded quickly again. Vex, hand on Beau’s palm size breast, squeezed roughly and cooed, “Use your words, darling.”  
Beau’s breathlessly spit out a “yep, got it.”

  
“Now,” Vex started, sitting back up fully. “Since you’re acquainted with yourself more than I am, you get to tell me what you like. I already know most of it, of course, but tell me more.”  
Beau looked up, incredulous. She had enough shitty one night stands to remember long, awkward nights of profound sexual incoordination.  
“You know what I like? You’ve known me for an hour,” she retorted.  
Vex shrugged nonchalantly. “What can I say, I’m good at reading people.”  
“No one’s that good at reading people.”

  
Vex rolled her eyes and leaned down again against a now very confused and somewhat defensive Beau. In quick succession, she pulled Beau into a deep kiss, bit down at the place where neck meets shoulder, and pushed down roughly on Beau’s wrist that was extended onto the bedspread. Beau closed her eyes, attempted to regulate her now very quick breathing, and reminded herself to stop fucking arguing with people just because she could.

  
“Well, that’s settled,” Vex said casually. “I know a bit, but you know more. So tell me.”  
"If I do, will you do the same?” Beau responded challengingly, the fire returning to her blue eyes.  
Vex grinned and shrugged. “Well, it all depends. Based on what’s happening, probably. Eventually.”  
Beau mentally hollered a victory cry before processing what she was expected to do. She awkwardly stared at the ceiling, on her back, being straddled by the hottest woman she had ever met in her life.

  
She violently cursed at her brain, which at the moment, was unable to produce any coherent thought beyond “I..like..sex??’’ While technically accurate, it was far too simple and highly unhelpful in the current situation. In the meantime, Vex had taken to brushing flyaway hairs away from Beau’s forehead. And suddenly, like the first man to ever create fire, a revelation sparked in Beau’s scrambled mind so quickly she blurted it out before she forgot.

“Hair!” she said so quickly it didn’t sound like a word at all.

  
“Hmm, darling?” Vex asked, leaning over closer to Beau’s face. “I didn’t quite get that,” she said with a smile on her face that obviously communicated that her previous statement was a glaring lie.  
Beau did her best to scowl back. She hated repeating herself.  
“Alright, alright,” Vex relented, still looking delighted with herself. “I’m not a monster,” she said before gently untying Beau’s hair ribbon and moving down to capture Beau’s lips in a kiss. Beau’s hands quickly took to wandering, rolling and grasping over all the skin she could reach. She reached blindly to cup Vex’s ass and squeeze. Vex’s breath hitched and Beau smiled into the kiss, feeling fairly victorious and finally clever, on top of her game. That is, until Vex’s hand (previously planted firmly on Beau’s chest) reached up at Beau’s hair and tugged firmly and Beau felt the heat pooling in her stomach shoot immediately into her core.

“Vex--” she panted, moving her face back to breathe.  
“Yes, darling?” Vex responded, beginning to tug harder, exposing Beau’s neck so she could smatter kisses over it and the hollow of her throat.  
“Please--just--” Beau said, eyes shut tight, her hips jumping up uncontrollably, giving Vex reason to gasp and grind down harder.  
Vex shifted off Beau’s stomach and settled onto one of her legs. Beau immediately bent her other leg to the side, clearly past the point of modesty or insecurity. “Please, just--” Beau attempted to breathe in deep, the stimuli of her hair being pulled, the dull pain of bites settling on her skin, and Vex’s core settling onto her muscular thigh overwhelming every sense.

  
“I’ve kept you waiting for quite a while, haven’t I?” Vex asked. Beau nodded emphatically, willing to agree to just about anything. “Alright--let me know if I’m doing okay,” Vex said teasingly.  
“I’m sure you’ll do just great--” Beau breathed out dryly before being interrupted by two of Vex’s slender fingers parting her folds and beginning to explore gently, just moving around in the slick heat. Vex moved forward, tracing Beau’s clit with feather-soft touches and Beau held back a moan. When Vex pushed into Beau with one finger while still gently circling her clit Beau swallowed another noise and her hips pushed up, wanting more of Vex’s fingers.

  
Vex messily kissed up the ladder of Beau’s ribs and tugged on her hair before untangling her fingers and moving to kiss Beau, who latched onto Vex desperately, squirming and trying to get Vex’s fingers deeper into her, get her to touch with more force. Vex laughed affectionately and kept her fingers gentle and slow.

“So impatient…” Vex crooned, carding her fingers through Beau’s hair, scraping her nails at the nape of Beau’s neck.  
“Fffuck,” Beau grit through her teeth as Vex pushed inside a little deeper, pushing at her walls, exploring, trying to find what made her tick.  
Vex withdrew her finger and Beau threw a forearm over her face, hips blindly jutting forward. Without a moment of waiting, Vex pushed two fingers into Beau’s core so slowly Beau’s back arched and she swore she heard something crack. “Fuck me, Vex,” Beau said, muffled into her hand. Vex corkscrewed her fingers and Beau bit hard into her knuckles, stifling low moans.

“Sorry, darling, I don’t take the strap on in my pack when I travel,” Vex quipped and Beau’s eyes squeezed shut, her brain briefly flitting to a situation that involved her, Vex, and a strap on.  
“Shit--fuck--I,” Beau rambled out in one long breath.

  
As much as Vex loved to hear Beau curse, she wanted to make her noisy enough for everyone to hear. Ever diligent and focused, Vex shifted off Beau’s thigh so she was sitting at her side, the better to observe her whole body. Vex took a minute to appreciate the woman in front of her--long and wiry, muscular thighs tensing and abs contracting whenever Vex scraped her nails down them. Sex was like a puzzle, and putting the last piece in at the exact right time was a victory Vex strove for every time.  
Vex sped up the circles she was tracing on Beau’s clit with her thumb--brisk and firm, harder than before. This seemed to affect Beau greatly, who thrust upward harder and bit down on her fist so hard her knuckles were white.

“You can make noise, you know,” Vex said offhandedly, slowing her fingers for just a minute.  
“What?” Beau panted, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling quizzically.

  
“I said, you don’t have to be quiet,” Vex said, observing the myriad of emotions crossing Beau’s face. Leaning close to Beau’s face,Vex grasped her jaw and forced eye contact. “I’d kill to hear you scream.”

When she let go, Beau’s eyes fluttered closed and she seemed to go through an internal conflict for just a moment.  
When Vex resumed her circles and slow, corkscrewing thrusts, Beau didn’t bite her hand. She let out breathy little sounds that made Vex’s stomach twist in a curl of heat.  
With a little more work, Beau’s little mewls got higher and higher and her back arched off the bed until Vex lay a firm arm over her hips to stop her from moving. Vex needed the last piece of the puzzle and she was going to find it if it killed her.

  
“Be _au-uu_ …” she murmured, scratching gently at the back of her neck. She pushed both fingers in deeper until they were knuckle deep and Beau moaned, low and long. She twisted them until suddenly Beau whimpered and pushed up hard against the restraint of Vex’s arm. Vex paused and pushed at the same spot--a little dip in the smooth, wet skin that made Beau twitch every time the pad of Vex’s finger dragged against it.

“ _Oh, Beau_ ,” Vex whispered, moving down to bite at her hip bone. “ _Good girl…_ ”  
The pet name was offhand, barely audible, but evidently Beau heard it, and when she did, a high, keening whine burst from her mouth. Vex was visibly delighted at the new sound. She pushed harder at the little spot and Beau whined again. “You like that, do you?” Vex asked, digging her nails into the soft skin of Beau’s inner thigh when she received no response. “You like that, don’t you, Beau?” she asked again, her voice firmer.

Beau nodded quickly, high sounds of want escaping her as Vex purposefully ignored the sensitive spot inside her and let her thumb’s circles on Beau’s clit become more irregular.

“Part of me wants to make you wait for it,” Vex mused, faux-casual. “I asked you to tell me what you liked and you skipped this very important piece.”  
Beau let out a little cry and Vex stopped moving her hand at all--Beau thrust up desperately and made a louder noise in her throat, a rough, growling sort of noise that sent a bolt of heat straight to Vex’s center. “Well, I think it’s only fair. You omitted something I asked for, so I stopped,” Vex said, her eyes sparkling with the thrill of control she held.

“Yeah, well,” Beau huffed, hands balled into fists to keep herself still and quiet. Vex waited for the end of the sentence, but nothing came except for a defiant expression and Beau visibly tensing every muscle in her body, determined not to twitch or squirm.  
“‘Yeah, well’ what?” Vex asked, slowly beginning to remove her fingers and thumb from Beau completely--she saw the brief, undisguised flicker of panic and arousal in Beau’s eyes and it made her want even more.  
“Well--you didn’t--you didn’t tell me anything, so we’re even,” Beau said, her eyes flicking between Vex’s face and literally anything else in the room.  
Vex’s eyebrow curved up as she tilted her head and hummed in agreement.

“Hm, I guess you’re right,” she said, stilling her fingers so they rested half in/half out of Beau, her thumb resting just under Beau’s clit.

  
She thought for a second and Beau chanced a peek at her face in profile--tapered up ear, sharp cheekbones, clever, half-elven nose, kiss-swollen lips. The curved lines of her breasts, the toned planes of her stomach and sides that Beau had scratched red in desperation, the shoulders Beau sucked bruises onto. Her legs, long and lean, crossing into an apex covered in a trimmed handful of dark hair. Beau swallowed, blinking hard to stamp out the renewed swell of arousal, but she knew her body would betray her--she felt the hot blush on her cheeks, the tiny involuntary jump in her pelvis and thighs, the slick growing wetter between her legs.

“That,” Vex said simply.  
“What?” Beau asked, not daring to look at her again.  
“I like watching people fall apart. I like making pretty girls whine and beautiful women scream. All of it--figuring people out, what makes them tick, every little notch and crook of someone’s body. That. I like that,” Vex said, looking at the window.

“Oh,” Beau said, trying to find something to say.

“Usually people are easy--two, three things to do correctly and they go easily--but not you, Beau,” Vex said, humor returning to her voice. “For some reason you’re a difficult puzzle. And I just found the last piece, but only because you didn’t tell me.”

Beau stared at nothing, trying to piece everything together. She shifted, almost unconsciously, as subtle as her extremely aroused brain could manage, trying to move into Vex’s touch.  
Vex rolled her eyes good-naturedly and moved to kiss Beau, who grasped onto her shoulders like her life depended on it. She bit at Vex’s lip as hard as she could and ran her tongue against Vex’s teeth, quick and hard, and Vex shuddered, taken aback.  
Beau inhaled sharply before she let out a breath and burst out, “please--I--sorry I didn’t--just, _please--fuck_ , seriously, I mean it’s crazy, you’re--just--,” words halting and sticking together between quick breaths.

Vex sighed and began moving her fingers again, almost laughing when Beau closed her eyes and audibly sighed in relief. She moved into the touch, pushing her hips up as much as Vex’s arm would allow.  
“Oh, Beau, I finally figured you out,” Vex said, beginning her thumb’s quick circles again.  
_“Please fuck me, seriously--shit--I swear to the gods I’m going to literally kill you--holy shit_ ,” Beau rambled, eyes shut tight, words running together.

“You don’t like to wait? But when you wait, the ending is so much better,” Vex mused, reaching down to kiss at Beau’s nipple, taking it into her mouth and biting gently. Beau moaned, loudly enough that Vex momentarily wondered about the thickness of the walls. She began to twist her fingers in Beau again, slow and deep, reaching as far as she could, searching for the spot she found before.  
“You like that?” she asked. Beau nodded, head bobbing so quickly Vex worried about whiplash. “Stop moving so much, you’re impossible to catch,” Vex said with a touch of annoyance as Beau squirmed, her hips evidently stronger than Vex’s arm at this point.

  
To her surprise, Beau immediately stilled. There was a moment of tense inaction--Beau literally trembling with the effort to stay still, and Vex; shocked, delighted, and determined to finish the puzzle.  
Vex leaned forward and began to kiss Beau the way she wanted--rough, teeth clacking together, biting at her lip and sucking on it, letting her tongue slip into Beau’s mouth as Beau strove to keep her live-wire body still as possible. Vex moved her fingers quicker, thrusting in and almost all the way out before slowly pushing in a third, waiting for Beau to nod tersely before moving forward, kissing her more gently.

“You’re being so good...so well-behaved, so _obedient_ ,” Vex murmured in between nipping on the shell of Beau’s ear. She observed Beau’s rhythmic whimpers growing higher pitched. “That’s it...that’s it,” Vex said, twisting her fingers and thrusting, still blindly searching for the spot she found before.

And like some sort of strike of lightning, everything suddenly illuminated in a brilliant, roaring crash. Vex’s fingers found the spot she was looking for--she began to press against it with progressively more pressure and felt Beau’s thighs tremble and shake.

  
_“Yes, that’s it, let go, yes, Beau darling, you’re such a good girl, good girl,_ ” Vex mumbled, her words rolling together as Beau’s head tilted back and back arched up and Vex pressed hard against the contractions trying to force her out and Beau screamed, Vex’s hand suddenly very wet and very warm and her fingers continuing to move, Vex studiously noting every bit of Beau’s tensing body and fluttering eyes.

  
“Yes, yes, good girl, sweetheart, good job, come for me,” Vex said, every sense in her body narrowing to focus only on Beau--her whole body shuddering, the way her hands shook, the way Vex could see every bruise and bite when her head was tilted back. Vex felt more powerful than she ever did--eyes lit up in like lanterns, incandescent, feral, wanting to see Beau turn crimson and shake and beg for her; the touch of her fingers and lips and skin. “You want more?” Vex asked, fingers still working Beau through.

  
Through closed eyes Beau nodded, as much as she could as her body shook and trembled, her breath hot and loud in the tiny room.

  
_“Please, Vex, please please Vex please”_ Beau managed to mumble out quickly as the calming buzz in her spine began to build up again around Vex’s nimble fingers, everything turning fuzzy as her only point of contact was Vex whispering “ _good girl, you’re so good, come for me, Beau”_ as she tugged sharply on her hair--Beau felt herself almost reach a peak and fall short--  
Vex smiled and bent down to lick a long stripe up Beau’s center, pressing down hard on her clit. And just like that, Beau was soaring again, shaking and whimpering louder and louder, not bothering to bite on her fist or a sheet to muffle the noise.

  
When Beau opened her eyes again, her head was on Vex’s lap and her legs were loosely curled around Vex’s crossed ones and Vex was combing her hands softly through Beau’s sweaty hair, scratching lightly at her fuzzy undercut and occasionally scraping her nails at Beau’s neck just hard enough to make her shiver. The sheets were a tangled mess at the edge of the bed and Vex’s hair had fallen out of her braid.

  
Beau, her throat scratchy and dry, every muscle in her body limp and unwilling to move, managed to mumble “fuck”.

  
Vex laughed.


End file.
